Perfection
by Gemjj
Summary: Angel admires Cordelia while she sleeps...


**Old Fanfiction of mine posting on to keep track of what I have written...**

**Title: **Perfection  
**Author: ***Gem*  
**Posted: **10-07-2002  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **Angel watches Cordy sleep and takes in her beauty.  
**Spoilers: **None really  
**Disclaimer: **The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
**Feedback: **Please!

* * *

He watched. It was all he could do.

The soft sound of her breath woke all of his senses and the slight movement of her skin against the sheets enticed him and he had to do his best to resist the urge to rip the sheets from her, revealing her.

She was definitely one of his inner most desires, and yet, so, so much more.

Her silky hair chaotic against the bright white pillow, lit by the moonlight cascading from the slight parting in the curtain made him long to run his hands through that hair, treasuring the feel and scent.

He took in a breath of cool air as she stirred, almost wanting her to wake and find him here, but knowing all to well just how complicated that would make everything.

She settled into her new position and he was left with the thought that even in her sleep she moved in the sexiest way he'd ever seen anyone move.

She was a picture of pure perfection lying there, oblivious to his prying eyes.

Her flawless bronzed skin filled his gaze, the delicate material of the sheets stopping at the round of her breast. Her full wide mouth was practically calling to him, and he held back a groan at the thought of those lips pressing against his skin.

He knew he could never erase the image of this perfection from his memory. To think that he could fall so hard for somebody still made him stagger back in disbelief.

The scent of her filled him with longing and he wasn't able to resist. Knowing it was wrong to take advantage of her this way, he still leaned forward and grasped the sheet in his hands. Feeling the gentle material between his finger and thumb, he gave a light pull. And waited to see the white sheets expose more faultlessly tanned skin.

He wished he could tell her how he really felt, tell her the things that really mattered. Often, in his dreams his fantasies came true and there was a real sense of need for one another. The need was already there day-to-day, but it held no comparison for the way he really needed her deep in his soul.

As he pulled the sheet exposed more of her naked body, more perfection.

His eyes came first to her fingertips, her long and slender fingers looked so delicate, flawlessly manicured nails in a deep red rested against the white sheets providing a seducing contrast. He imagined them touching him, scraping against his skin leaving lines of red blood behind signs of the fire from her touch.

His eyes travelled up her well-toned lean arms, he found himself once again amazed at the perfection of her delicate limbs.

Her chest presented the sight of firm breasts and dark, erect nipples due to the cool air. His eyes took in every inch of her and he desperately tried to ignore the urge to dive at her and take the perky nipples into his mouth.

Moving quickly on, his eyes travelled down to her slim stomach. His eyes glanced briefly at the scar there, and all he wanted to do was to lick at it with his tongue and nip at it with his fangs. It was apart of her – of who she used to be and how she was who she is now.

He travelled further down, to her core, gentle dark curls protected her against his prying eyes, he longed to touch her there, to make her feel how she made him feel with one simple look. He wanted to pleasure her as much as she was already pleasuring him, but that would involve stepping over the boundaries, and he could never do that.

Her legs where yet another flawless part of her body, long and slender, silky smooth, he wanted to run his hands up and down them, particularly her thighs. To feel her warmth and her reaction to his cool hands.

Perfect small feet, he wished he could massage them when he hears her complaining, take her into his arms and place her on his bed, and just simply rud, relieving her off all the tension.

The funny thing was, he knew that in the ideal world, without demons and vampire and general evilness, the two of them would make the perfect couple, like a god and goddess high up on their throne.

His eyes scanned her body once more, taking everything in, painting a mental portrait of her radiant body. He knew he would have to leave soon, before the volcano inside him erupted and he ended up doing something he shouldn't.

His eyes finally reached her face. A pair of sparkling brown eyes met his.

Angel felt as if a stake had gone through his heart. Uh-oh.

"Hey," he swallowed, his voice thick and raspy.

She blinked, hard, completely mystified at the intruding vampire sitting opposite her bed. "Hey."

Then she realised she was naked.

End.


End file.
